Nothing can stop us
by whatever2313
Summary: Just because their different species anything love is love. And their Brittany and Santana. g!p Santana neko! Brittany side Faberry and Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Brittany has a pretty normal life minus the fact that she had a tail and cat ears on top of her head. And Santana had a normal life expect she was a wolf and has a dick. This is how two different species meet and fell in love.

Lima is a small town full of wolfs and nekos. The wolf pack is run by the Mario Lopez. Mario is father of Santana, Blaine and Rachel. Ryan was the leader of the nekos he has one son and two daughters. There names are Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt.

McKinley was a high school that expected both species and humans. Although there was school like Dalton for the wolves. Or Carmel for the nekos. The hatred the between two species was strong and made going to McKinley hard. But when your fathers are who they are people don't usually mess with them.

But it was high school and no matter who you are it will be a living hell for you. Being a junior and being able to taste senior year it feels good kind makes you feel all warm inside. That exactly how Brittany was feeling right about now. Until her world froze, literally once the red dye number 6 hit her eyes she felt the chill run down her spine. Kurt wasn't joking when he said it feels like and iceberg bitch slap.

"Sorry kitty why don't you curl up in a little ball." Dave shouted as Brittany felt her tail wrap around her to keep her warm.

"Hey David if you like bones so much why don't you head to the boys locker room." Quinn shouted as Kurt grabbed Brittany to clean her up. Kurt walked her in to a bathroom and grabbed a paper towel and slowly started to clean her off.

"It-t b-burns." She said as Kurt wiped it off her face.

"Shh it's okay sweetie it will all stop soon I promise." Kurt whispered. Quinn stormed thought the door.

"Why does dad force us to go here. Did you realize were the only nekos here." Quinn shouts clenching her fists.

"W-we're h-here to make friends with the wolves. O-or at least t-try to." Brittany says though a shiver. All three had gone to Carmel for the first two years. But with the tension growing between the two species. Ryan tried to elevate some of it by sending his kids here.

"We should g-get to c-class before the bell rings." Brittany try's again.

"You okay Britt?" Quinn asks always being the protective type. Britt just sends her a thumbs up and smiles.

"Let's go." Brittany shouts smile once again take over her face.

"Britt wait no your shirt." Kurt shout but his sister is out the door. If he had listened to her brother call she would have heard him shout that you can see her bra. The pink bra with black poke a dots on display. She got a few wolf whistle before Quinn caught up with her. The halls were all clear so Quinn grab Britt shirt and pulled it over her head. Handing her a clean one but right before she could slip it on the Lopez triplet decide to show up to school.

"Damn!" Santana shouted getting to see bra clad girl with a toned stomach. Blaine shield his eyes and Rachel eyes snapped shut. Quinn saw Santana drooling. Britt slipped her shirt on to see a female wolf ogling her.

"Shows over horn dog leave." Quinn hissed.

"Who are you calling a dog?" Santana asked offend by being called a dog.

"You the one ogling my sister and drooling." As soon as that was said Rachel reached up and wiped some drool off her sisters lower lip. Then wiped it on her Santana sleeve.

"Thank you Rach." Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned and walked away just as Kurt appeared around a corner.

"Britt no!" Kurt shouted stopping Britt in her tracks. She throws her hands up and drops her tail. Santana had her head cocked to one side in interest. She too had taking a couple steps forward but stopped at Kurt yell. Brittany saw how Santana had her head cocked and watching her tails movements. She smirked and wagged her tail and watched Santana eyes snap back in forth as drool once again started to roll out of the side of her mouth.

"Santana lets go." But Santana wanted to touch her tail. So she picked up her steps. She reached out her hand just one touch can't hurt right. Brittany saw her movements and pulled her tail away at the last second.

"Hey" Santana shouted clear not happy.

"No! Bad dog!" Brittany said and turned away from Santana and walked to her siblings. And right as the bell rang Santana went for the tail.

"Brittany move." Quinn voice rang out but was to late. The crowd of teens kept them from Brittany. Santana hand touched the soft, smooth appendage. Her fingers wrapped around it. She smiled finally feeling the tail. Than she heard it a soft purr that came from Brittany the sound was enough for Santana feel the familiar tighting in her pants. She felt a body collide into hers. Knocking her out of her haze. Quinn.

"What the hell?" Santana growled.

"You think you would have learned when she said bad dog." Quinn hissed.

"Not like I hurt her what the big deal." Santana said she could feel her skin vibrate a tell tale sign she was about to shift. A crowd of teens was forming Kurt was holding the Brittany who was in a haze. When she woke up things were going to go down. Blaine and Rachel were still working there way thought the crowd.

"But do you know what touching a neko tail does? Do any of you know?" Quinn shouted to the crowd. There was a whisper. They were all looking for the answer.

"Quinn as much fun as I know you would have from a fight she going to wake up soon. And of all places to be this hell hole is not one of them." Kurt grunts under Britt's weight. Quinn eyes look to Santana, to the crowd, to her family.

"Fine let's at least get to the car." Quinn says losing her fight.

"You're just going to walk away. You really are a pussy." Santana yells as the nekos pushing there way thought the crowd. Santana was about to follow when Blaine and Rachel reached her.

"Deep breaths San." Rachel whispered.

"Alright clear out." they all stood watching for something to happen or go down. "Now!" Blaine shouted.

"I didn't even know nekos went to school here." Santana says.

"Well us being on the children of the alpha making us on top. And them being Nekos in a school made mostly out of wolves forces them to the bottom." Blaine explains Santana just rolls her eyes.

"Nekos suck I hate them." Santana says heading for the door.

"Yeah that why you drooled over the shirtless one." Blaine says.

"Yeah and you cringed." Rachel says as the wind hits them.

"Did not it just that it was a girl. But if the boy had been the shirtless one I would have drooled. Blaine defends himself.

"Then San would have cringed." Rachel draws out. Stopping in front of Santana whose back was facing them. Than she shifts into her black wolf.

"You two coming?" She says turning to them. Her brown eyes filled with impatience.

"Of course we are we love adventure too, but where are we going?" Rachel asked taking form into her brown wolf, and Blaine changing into his grey wolf.

"Just follow and no question please." She says taking off.

* * *

Brittany had clamed down but still was squirming in her seat. Her tail waving back and forth anxious.

"You good Britt?" Kurt asked noticing her sister uneasy movements.

"Yes I'm good a lot better." Brittany answers. Quinn puts her mug of tea down sniffing the air.

"Do smell that it smells like wet dog." Just as she says that there a knock. Brittany counts them counting all three she shrugs. They each walk to the door. As it opens the wolves shift. Brittany lets out a whimper as her tail wraps around her leg. Quinn glares at Santana and takes Brittany upstairs. Santana is quickly displeased by this. Brittany turns to catch Santana eye. Her deep mocha meet baby blue. Her wolf whines begging her to chase after the clear distressed Neko.

"Would you like to come in and have tea?" Kurt asks Santana rush past him for the stairs but Kurt's hand catches her collar and turns her into the kitchen. She growl at the boy but Kurt ignores it and guide her brother and sister into the kitchen. He stands in the entry way and looks at the wolves.

"Tea?" He asks they all three shake their heads.

"What wrong with your sister?" Blaine asked.

"Quinn or Brittany?" Kurt asks.

"The hot one." Santana grumbles.

"Since you touched Brittany tail I guess you mean her." Kurt guess. Santana nods.

"Let me go Quinn!" Brittany loud voice rings out. Blaine watches as Kurt ear seem to twitch like a radar dish picking up sound, and can't help but think how cute it is. Santana jumps out of her seat and is shoved back down by Kurt.

"Sit down." Kurt says standing tall and using his extra 5 inches to stand over Santana.

"Kurt, I could use some help she a lot taller than when we were kids." He looks at Santana.

"Stay here my house my rules." Kurt says and heads towards the noise. As soon as he leaves Santana stands and starts towards the stairs. With a Rachel behind her

"Where are you two going ?" Blaine asks. Santana point upwards.

"No he said stay down here and why do you want to see the cat girl so bad?"

"I feel guilty okay. I got curious and touched her tail and she passed out. And now their all up stairs. And I just want to say sorry." Santana explains.

"And you?" He to his younger sister.

"I want to this when does Santana ever I'm sorry." He shakes his head at his sister and points to there chairs. They hear a some yelp and a thud. They all race towards the stairs.

* * *

"Brittany get off of me." Quinn says struggling from under the blanket.

"Kurtie lookie we gots ourselves a kitty." Brittany says with a childlike voice. Kurt was holding his stomach laughing.

"I'm no longer a kitty I'm all grown up. Now off." Quinn says pushing with on her strength, but Brittany was stronger and kept her all wrapped up.

"What does kitty say?" Brittany asks applying more pressure to keep her down.

"I said ahhhhh." But was cut off when Kurt scratched behind her ear.

"So nekos do like to be scratched behind the ear check." Santana says the other two right behind her. Brittany eyes darken at the sound of Santana voice. She reached out and shoved Kurt he fell and she rusher forward and grabbed Santana collar and dragged her forward. She shoved Santana backwards into a room and followed. She rushed to Santana her hands flew to Santana's jean zipper. Santana looked at Brittany eyes and saw there dark color and felt her self harden. But before it got exciting. Kurt grabbed Brittany by her shoulders and pulled back. He picked her up causing her legs to kick. Quinn followed and grabbed the kicking legs.

"So close please. It hurts please." Brittany begged. The other two looked at each other as they carried her out of the room. Brittany started to cry and she struggled harder.

"Clam down Britt. You're going to hurt your self." Rachel and Blaine watched from outside the door. And Santana stood there dumbfounded.

"You three should leave my father will be home soon." Kurt grunted out still holding a fighting Brittany.

"Yes, you have done you damage leave." Quinn says shooting Santana a glare. Brittany send a lucky kick hitting Quinn in her chest. She fell backwards clinging to her boob. She swung her legs over her head and land on Kurt's chest pushing the boy backwards. Knocked the wind out of him. Brittany walked to Santana and kissed her. Every thing seemed to click into place. Brittany's arm wrapped around Santana neck and Santana hands flew to Brittany's hips. Santana couldn't hear the world around her. They both didn't hear Brittany father enter.

When Ryan enter the house he did not expect to smell dog. Or hear his kids fighting. When he reached the floor and saw two of the Lopez triplets. When they saw him fear filled there eyes. As he turned into the room he was meet with one daughter whimpering in pain and hands over her chest. His son was having trouble breathing and his youngest daughter was in a lip lock with a wolf. Her tail wrapped around the wolf girls arm. He walked up to Brittany and tapped her shoulder. She turned and her eyes snapped open and Santana did the same.

"When I said make friends with the wolves this not what I meant." As he said this Brittany's tail tighten it's hold on Santana.

"I think you three should be heading home." But when Santana tried to walk away she felt it. Brittany need her physically. But her father was here. She also felt Brittany soft tail wrapped tightly around her arm.

"Brittany your friend has got to go home before her father sends a search party for his kids." Brittany shakes his head and pulls Santana into her.

"Britt your not a kitten anymore let the girl go." Brittany shakes her head again. Ryan grabs Santana hand. Brittany hisses and pushes on her fathers chest. He grabs her arms.

"Let go Brittany." She struggles against his hold but unlike her sibling he stronger and taller she gives in and her tail unwind itself. Santana looks to Brittany who is wrapped up in her father hold and smiles at her and Brittany smile back and pulls forward. Only to be pulled back by her father.

"Sorry for the trouble Mr. Pierce." Santana says.

"Call me Ryan. Brittany go help your sister and brother all show these three out. Can you do that?" She nods and walks to Quinn and picks her up bridal style and carries her to the other bedroom she comes back and pulls Kurt up with both her arms. She helps the wheezing boy to the same room.

"Britt why did you kick me in the boob." She ignores Quinn and fall into her own bed. She is to tired to care. About anything her siblings say.

* * *

When the three wolves got home to their mother working in the kitchen and their father was reading a newspaper. They walked into the kitchen. Blaine sat down next to his dad and Rachel walked to her mom, and Santana went to the fridge. Blaine watched his father sniff the air.

"Figgans called and said you weren't at school and you smell of cat." Mario concludes.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Santana says taking a sip of water.

"It's funny coming from you. You hate nekos and you smell the most like one. What did you three do?"

"Nothing. Didn't you tells to befriend them, and that's exactly what we did." Santana sighs out of annoyance.

"Then why do I feel like your lying to me? What exactly did you do with these nekos?" He asks Rachel, Blaine, and their mother are looking at them.

"Nothing. You just can't trust me. Just drop it." She yells standing up.

"I can't drop it if you hurt those nekos I have to deal with it." He yells standing up too.

"No nekos were harmed I swear." She says lowering her voice.

"Okay just tell me what happened?" He asked.

"We went over to the house. And..." She draws out.

"What Santana spit it out." Her says her mouth dries.

"I-I may have a-a k-kissed a neko over there." She says. She feels the eyes of her mother and father on her.

"Is that all you did correct?" Her mother asks she shakes her head.

"What else did you do Santana?" Mario pushes. Rachel and Blaine hold back a laugh at their sister's usually big mouth left sputtering.

"Uhh I may have imprinted on the neko girl." Santana says.

"Well that's not so bad, besides the part where she's a neko." Maribel, their mother, says.

"I think she forgot to mention the neko is Ryan Pierce youngest daughter Brittany.' Blaine says. They watch the smile fall.

"Ay dios mío." Leave Maribel's mouth.

"Why is that so bad?" Santana asks.

"Because our past with Ryan is rocky." Mario says clearly not liking this.

"Rocky how dad?" Rachel asks interest clearly peaked.

"When I was younger me and my friends would play pranks on nekos. And your mother had just given birth to you three. I was about to be named alpha. Me and my buddies said one more prank. So we found a house it looked empty so we throw a stink bomb in. There was four new kitten inside that we didn't know about so when we saw a woman carry out one kid than another and soon there was three kittens outside. There was a big boom and a woman yelled out. Ryan appeared he counted the kids only three. There was fire and smoke. Sirens were in the distance. We ran and came back to find Ryan crying and holding a pale looking women and even paler looking kitten. They were Ryan wife and forth kitten. We killed them. Ryan yelled and screamed at us." He said looking down at the table.

"Why didn't he have you arrested?" Blaine asked.

"He would have but your mother came to the police station with you three. When he saw your mother and you three he got misty eyed and put his kittens in a stroller and walked off."

"Why didn't he throw us out of the house then?" Rachel asked.

"When I went to the first town meeting he was there taking his place as leader of nekos. He said he forgave me and that we were only to talk when need to." He said.

"You ruined his life. Because you wanted to have a little fun. Your a monster." Santana says standing up.

"Santana you can't say that. What he did is like when we slushie faucal someone." Her brother stands up and says.

"Yeah but it didn't kill someone. It doesn't rip someone mate away or kill a mother. And it sure as hell doesn't kill a newborn kitten!" She shouts at her father and storms out the door.

* * *

Santana was storming around the town angry at her father at his friends and at herself. She turned around and headed home. When she got there her father was sitting by the lamp in the far corner of the living room. Mario stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry daddy." She cried and fell in to her fathers arms. They stood there for a while before Santana fell asleep and her dad carried her up stairs.

She woke up to the sun shining thought the window she groaned.

"Wake up San." Rachel loud voice wakes her up for good. She stands up and walks out to the stairs.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" She looks at her mother and father.

"I feel slightly achy and sick and just bad." She says.

"That happens when you just imprint and there not right next to you at all times." Mario says eyes still reading his paper.

"Great." She mumbles. Blaine rush down the stairs and pats Santana on the back. Jolting her forward causing her head to hurt.

"Hey San what good?" Rachel practically yells into her ear. Santana squeezes her eyes shut and winces. Rachel runs into the kitchen and fives her older brother. With a laugh.

"You guys suck, and I hate you both with an equal loathing." Santana say stumbling forward. She falls into her chair.

"Santana you know you don't hate your siblings. And you two know better then to make so much noise that it hurts Santana." Maribel scolds her children. Mario rubs his hand on Santana back.

She puts a plate of eggs in front of each child. Rachel and Blaine dig in to the eggs.

"Santana you will feel better if you eat." Mario says to his middle pup.

Santana growls out a complaint.

"Santana you no that there is no growling at the table. Eat you still have to go to school." Her mother says turning to clean the dish. She picks up the food and takes a bite then, another till her plates clear.

As she gets dressed, cleans up, and picks up her backpack.

"She ready we're leaving bye guys." Blaine shouts as Rachel and Santana follow him to the car.

As they arrive at school Santana looks around for Brittany. She sniffs the air and her head and sees her. She talking with sister and brother. She looks at Brittany smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. She sees Santana and her baby blue eyes brighten.

She knows how much Quinn hates her and Kurt isn't her number one fan. But she needs Brittany. She runs to her and tackles the girl in a hug. She hears Quinn scoff. But right know all she can think is Brittany all she feel is Brittany. Brittany is all she smell and all she sees, and she never felt better. She looks up and Brittany lips press against hers in a kiss but she deepens it.

"Okay break it up." Rachel's voice does not sound as nearly as loud it was this morning. Santana rolls her eyes and drags Brittany to the school.

"What happened yesterday when I touched your tail?" Santana asks.

"Well when you touch a neko tail it's like a rush of hormones. I basically become very horny and only the one who touched my tail can please me. No!" She yells slapping Santana hand away from her tail. Santana looks extremely sadden by that.

"Why not?" She asks as they reach the front steps.

"Because there is so much you don't know about nekos and a lot I don't know about wolves. I have to go to math. I see you at lunch." Brittany turns and is met with a red slushie.

"I just wanted to get you a little wet kitty." Dave shouts and Brittany's tail once again wrap around her self to keep warm. Quinn and Rachel were talking and saw it all go down. Quinn felt the angry rise up in her, but before she got to him Santana was there.

"Hey jackass I dare you to do that one more. And if you do I swear among on whatever god there is up there. I'll rip every single limb of your body and leave you to die." Rachel runs up and grabs her sister.

"How about you and me go see how Brittany doing. Karofsky scram before I let my over zealous sister go." Dave looks at her confused.

"It means I will let my go of my sister who may I say is more then enthusiastic to kick your ass if you don't leave." She shortens and Santana growls to prove her point. Dave nods and runs away. Rachel guides Santana to the bathroom that has Brittany in it. They once again walk in to find Brittany shirtless in a black laces bra and Santana jaw drops.

"Hot damn. Not only is stomach define but you have abs too." Santana says. Brittany has a shirt over her head so she can't quite see. Santana can't help it he reaches out and touches the creamy skin that is Brittany stomach. Brittany pulls the shirt over her head when she feels Santana curious touch. She looks down at the hand then at her sister who looks more then annoyed.

"Is her shirt back on yet?" Rachel asks facing the other wall along with Blaine and Kurt standing behind them.

"No Because your sister hand has found my sisters abs." Kurt says as he watch Santana hand. Santana loves how there skins contrast. Brittany pale skin and her tan skin.

"She has abs?" Rachel asks truing around see.

"No" Kurt say. Catching her in mid turn and forcing her the other way. Quinn is tried of Santana feeling her sister up.

"Okay lets get that shirt back on." Quinn says and pushes Santana hand off of Brittany. The bell rings and non of them seemed to rush off to class. Kurt leaves Blaine and Rachel to get Brittany clothes. Blaine sensing Kurt not near turns and sees it all clear.

"What are we doing today?" Rachel asks. Looking at Blaine and Santana.

"I think were going to stay here, Santana won't leave school without Brittany." Blaine says and Santana nod and watches the three nekos leave.

"And I can't leave here with out Kurt." Blaine adds and heads out the door after the nekos. Santana smiles at her brother and looks to Rachel and lock eyes.

"What are these nekos doing to us?" Rachel asks her older sister. Santana just smiles and shrugs. Walking to the door and holding it open for her sister.

"I think there driving us crazy. Or at least that's what Quinn's doing to me." Rachel says moving past Santana who still holding the door. Rachel sniffs the air and turns left. Santana sniffs the air too, and trails her sister. They turn the corner and see their brother siting outside of a door.

"They went into math I tried to go in to but Miss. Cruz wouldn't let me." He says as they join him.

"They are definitely driving us crazy." Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell rang, that meant glee. But the three wolves had other plans as they followed the nekos to the parking lot. But Tina, Mercedes, and Mike stopped them.

"Where are you three headed we have glee?" Rachel was leaning to the left to see past Tina. Blaine watched over Mercedes. And Santana whined not being able to see past Mike.

"We have sectionals and could use three of our strongest singers." Tina said. But the three Lopez kids could careless. Brittany turned to the six of them and when see couldn't see Santana passed the tall Asian boy it upset her. So she dropped her bag and made a run for Santana. I mean one kiss couldn't hurt.

Santana could feel Brittany approaching so she shoved her way between Tina, and Mike. And felt her body calm as the blonde made her way towards her.

"I couldn't leave without a goodbye kiss." Brittany whispered pulling Santana into a kiss. Brittany tail wrapped around Santana left arm.

"Please don't go." Santana whined against her lips. Brittany pulled away her smile gone.

"I have to." Brittany said as she slowly pulled away.

"Stay and come to glee with us." Santana was begging and it was working.

"Okay." Brittany said and motioned for her siblings to follow her. They looked momentary confused.

As they walked into school Santana was skipping with a pure joy.

"Wait I forgot my books. Just follow Blaine and Rachel I meet you in the choir room." Santana said and Brittany turned to follow them.

Santana felt so stupid for forgetting her books. She opened her locker and stuffed them all in her bag. She was happy and her wolf was content in having Brittany in glee with her for a few more hours.

As she walked in the choir room she saw Puckerman's stupid Mohawk talking to her mate. Rachel was to busing talking with Quinn to notice, and Blaine was staring all dreamy eyed at Kurt. She smiled for a second when Brittany blue eyes locked with hers. Puck reached out and touched her arm and Brittany's face contorted in disgust when he did so.

"Hands off Noah before I tear them off." She growled making Puck jump. He looked down and backed away. Santana walked over and lead the neko to the back row. They chatted until Will walked with a fairly upset Sue Sylvester following. Santana hated her, she was mean and strong and a neko. Well she can't really hate her for the last part she had just imprinted on a one.

"Will you and your gang of wolves are horrible singers, I mean most of time I'm pretty sure they are just howling. And Quinn why are you here? Kurt, Britt why are you too?" She say as she eyes the three other nekos here. Who look terrified.

Rachel hand reaches out and grips the Quinn's hand. Blaine scoots closer to Kurt. Sue sees these actions and raises an eyebrow.

"There here with us." Santana says and glares at Sue. Sue turns to her and looks her up and down.

"Did you ask your father?" Sue asks still holding her glare. Brittany blue eyes are down cast. Kurt's biting his cheek and his grey blue eyes look every where but Sue. Quinn shakes her head her hazel eyes locked with Sue's blue ones.

"Is this very wise of you Brittany, especially how you acted last night?" Sue says and Brittany looks at Sue.

"No. It might not be." She says.

"Then do you think you should head home?" Sue questions. Brittany bites her lip.

"No, I want to stay here." She say and looks at Santana. Who smiles at her. Just as Quinn phone rings. If her eyes could have widen more they would have.

"Hey dad. Still at school. We're with Sue. No, I'm not. Britt's right here and Kurt's in front of me. Uhh yeah here talk to him." She says shoving the phone into her brothers hand. He looks at it when see who it was he looks at her.

"Yeah I'm here sorry. No why would you think that. We're in the choir room. You want to talk to her. Yeah behind Quinn who is behind me. Sure here you go." Brittany was still staring at Santana. Kurt tapped her leg she turned.

"Huh?" She asked he point at the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey dad. Wait why. That's not fair we just got here. Fine." She grumbles and stands press a kiss on to Santana lips and walks out with Quinn and Kurt in toll.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana couldn't pay attention she itching to get out of glee and get to Brittany. That was the plan that was the goal. Her wolf was extreme testy right now. And she hated Sue Sylvester even more now. She rolled her eyes as Mr. Schue talked on and on. She knew she wasn't the only one Blaine and Rachel could careless and they were usually the most focused. The bell rang and Mr. Schue finished up.

"Okay guys we'll be preparing for sectionals." Will said as the class slowly dismissed. Santana was the first one up and out the door.

She ran as fast as she could to the car and waited for the click of the locks. Of course she didn't have the keys she wasn't the one who drove them to school Blaine was. It wasn't long till Blaine popped the locks and they all hopped in. Before they could go anywhere Rachel's phone rang.

"It's dad." She grumbles. She looks up for a second deep thought. Then her finger swipes towards the red phone canceling the call. Blaine looks at her confused.

"Just drive." Rachel growls clearly not in the mood to waste time away from Quinn. Blaine just smiled and was quick to hit the reverse. Santana was extra jumpy, she kept bouncing in her seat. Impatience was written across her face. Her phone rang in her pocket. She knew exactly who it was. As she pulled her phone out it turns out her suspicion was right.

"Dad."She said as she looked at the screen. He was only calling her because Rachel ignored him.

"Don't answer he gonna force us to come home and I rather not right now." Rachel states, and looks back at Santana though the rearview mirror.

"I never answer his calls and I'm not going to start now." Santana says and ignore the call and just continues to bounce her leg.

"Finally." Santana sighs out. She hops out of the car and rushes the door. She can't wait to feel complete again. But something catches her eyes.

A red car, a very familiar red car. Where has she seen it before? Then it all clicks. It her mother's car, but why her mother not her father.

Oh yeah strained past between the two families. More like her parent and Britt's father.

Right that's why she here Brittany. She finds Blaine and Rachel looking at the car like she was.

"Why is mom's car here?" Rachel asks.

"We didn't answer dad's calls they must have started to panic." Blaine answers her.

"More like mom was that's why she here." Santana mumbles and heads towards the door. She reaches up to knock, but the door in thrown open and she pulled in.

"San." Brittany yells and pulls the brunette into a searing kiss. At her shout Quinn and Kurt rush out of the kitchen to find Rachel and Blaine walking up. Kurt runs into Blaine's open arms. Quinn walks slowly and grabs Rachel hands and looks down shyly. Rachel pulls the girl into a simple kiss.

Santana feels a hand on her shoulder. She knows who's hand it is and she sighs as it pulls her away from her mate.

"Santana go wait outside." Maribel commends and Santana rolls her eyes and walks outside. Quinn and Kurt walk in both looking a little dejected.

"You three I actually have to go to a meeting." Ryan explains.

"Do you know what that means?" He questions. Brittany feels annoyance in the pit of her stomach.

"Your gonna send them home." Brittany says and Ryan nods as he walks into the living room.

"Tell me why do you hate the Lopez so?" Brittany asks as she follows him.

"Who said I hated them?" He asks trying to act innocent.

"In anything that has to do with them. Yes you do it but with such distaste. Tell me what did they ever do to you?" Brittany asks as Ryan pulls on his shoes.

"Nothing." Ryan lies not yet ready to tell his kids. As much as he dislikes the idea of his kittens growing up and mating with wolfs. And the Lopez at that he doesn't want to kill there young and still fragile relationships.

"I know you dad and that was a lie. You hate them so much you don't even try to lie good." Brittany says her voice growing louder.

"Why waste any good lies on them." He grumbles as he stands and walks to the office to pack his briefcase.

"Because as much as it may hurt for you to hear this. Santana is my mate, Blaine in Kurt's and Rachel is Quinn's. Mom would want you to accept them." Brittany shouts.

"And your mother would be here if not for them! There would be four of you instead of three!" Ryan shouts his angry taking over. Making slowly forget trying to protect their relationships.

"W-what?" Brittany stammers out.

"Mario Lopez father of your mates is a killer. The reason I so badly hate the Lopez is because. He killed your mother." Ryan explains.

Brittany feels dizzy.

"N-no mom died in labor along with the last baby. Your lying trying to keep me away from the Lopez." Brittany says trying to clear the mess inside her head.

"Why would I lie about your mother death. Mario killed her, god knows what his kids could do?" Ryan whispers. Brittany can't think straight the only one that can clear her head in Santana.

"Even if Mario killed mom. Santana took no part in it she was a baby when it happened like I was." Brittany says trying to protect her mate but also to help herself understand.

"Brittany he killed your mother and brother and lives to this day guiltless. What if one day you say one thing wrong and Santana flips out, and she attacks you. I can't lose you too." Ryan says voicing a real fear he fears. Brittany falls to her knees.

"No, no Santana she understanding and caring. She loves me." Brittany feels her world shift. What if? What if Brittany said the wrong thing and tipped Santana off. Santana was a wolf and the daughter of an alpha.

No what was she thinking he trying to mess with her. Her own father is trying to scare her away from the only person that makes her feel complete.

"You're a liar, why are you trying so hard to scare me away from her. I need her, she the light in the dark, a breath of fresh air. She my hero and my savior. She makes me feel it all. She mine and I'm hers. I want her and only her. She will be the mother of my kids. And I don't care what her father done, or how he did. The past is the past. It is meant to be forgotten. And if you don't support me with Santana then you are a part of mine." Brittany says as she turns and heads up the stairs.

"Brittany Pierce came back here." Ryan says trying not to alarm the other two.

"It's Brittany Lopez now." Brittany states and walks up the last few steps.

"Brittany this is no joke stop where you are or I swear to god." Ryan yells and Quinn and Kurt look from him to Brittany.

"I never said it was. I was completely serious when I said my name is no longer of Brittany Pierce." She says and walks up to her room.

"So that's it your going to leave your father and brother and sister." Ryan hiss as his other kids look and listen.

"No, I'm not leaving them. Yes, Ryan I am leaving you.

"I'm dad to you." Ryan shouts. The Lopez hear the shouting and enter the house again.

"I don't have a father!" Brittany shouts from her room.

"Brittany Pierce I getting tired of this." Ryan says and he clenches his fist.

"That's not my name." Brittany yells.

"Yes it's the name your mother picked for you." Ryan shouts.

"That's not the name I was changing Ryan." Brittany responds.

"This is no game." Ryan says.

"You think this is a game. That what it is right. Tell me that Mario Lopez killed my mother and brother, right when I fall in love with his daughter right." Brittany yells as she stands on the top step glaring at him.

Kurt looks confused and Quinn feels sick. Blaine looks down in shame, Rachel stands jaw dropped and Santana has lost her color.

"So your going to change your name and leave?" Ryan yells as she turns back into her room. When she comes back she has a backpack thrown over her shoulder. She walk past them all the door.

"Brittany Pierce this is your last chance. You walk out that door you are to never ever set foot in this house again." He says and praying she steps back fro the door.

"For the last time my name is Brittany Lopez. And that is a name if I do say so myself is an honor to wear." He say as she opens the door and walks out.

She walks for a about a block tears streaming down her face. When she hears a car pull up besides her.

"Come on Britt let's go home." Brittany turns her head to look at the car. And for the first time since she heard about her mother death she smiled.

There she was her light in the dark, her breath of fresh air. Her hero and savior. The one that makes her feel it all. She wants her and only her. The mother of kids. The further is the further. It is meant to be remembered. And there she was Santana Lopez.


End file.
